The aim of the investigations is to describe and relate the functions of each of the various cells involved in the repair of injury to connective tissue. The primary model system to be examined has been the healing wound. There are three major aspects of the proposed research project. The first is concerned with a further examination of fibroblasts and other connective tissue cells in the synthesis of collagen, elastic fibers, and proteoglycans. The second is related to the roles of the various inflammatory cells during the early phases of healing. The third concerns the fine structure of the elastic fiber, the identification of its morphologic (macromolecular) components, and their formation by smooth muscle cells.